Will you listen to me?
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Ichigo is tired of all the things Kisshu does to her and wants him to just leave her alone, what if he listen? Will Ichigo care? Or will she finally follow her feelings? KxI one shot


**Hey everyone! This is my first doing a Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic and since I just love the pairing KisshuxIchigo I really wanted to do a one shot with them. And maybe later on a story, but for now I'll stick to the one shot to make sure I know their characters well enough before I try a story. I also apologize now if they seem too OOC I'll be working on that as I go! I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

The morning air was cool; it was quiet as Ichigo Momomiya walked through the park, hands cupped around her mouth. Trying desperately to warm them up, "Stupid Shirogane, making us wake up this early in the morning to fight a chimera animal that hasn't even shown up! And where is everyone else? !" The girl groan, rubbing her now cold hands together to keep them warm as much as she could, before they decided to fall off her arms from frostbite.

'_This is ridiculous! I'm the only one here, it's freezing cold out, and I'm sure enough to miss my date with Aoyama later today!_' Ichigo mentally complained, she looked around for any signs of life, but found none.

"I give up, I'm leaving."

Turning, the mew leader walked away from the cherry blossom tree, that her feet had brought her to when she wasn't paying attention well enough to notice. Something didn't feel right for the girl, she felt as if something was watching her. Ichigo increased her stride, trying to get out of the forest as best as she could. The girl broke into a run, her cat like senses kicking in, telling her that danger was near.

Her movements halted when two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into someone's chest. "Hello Koneko-chan." A voice said by her ear.

Knowing that voice all too well, Ichigo spun around to be face to face with none other than the emerald haired, golden eyed alien. "Kisshu!" She shouted as she broke out of his grip, staggering back a bit.

"Morning honey." Kisshu said, hovering in the air a few feet above her.

"What do you want?" The maroon-haired girl sneered back at him, hand wavering by her pendent just in case.

"What else do you think I want Strawberry? You should know me by now to know what I want."

"I'm sorry if this obsession you have of me is getting quite bothersome."

"Obsession? I wouldn't call it that; I believe it's more like a desire, a needing for you Koneko-chan." The alien said as he hovered closer to the girl.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose at his last statement, "A needing? Sounds more like an excuse to get into bed with me." She said the golden-eyed alien smirked as he lifted up her chin.

"Would you allow me that pleasure?" The mew leader slightly blushed, breaking away from his grip once again.

"As if! Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamor-"She was cut off when Kisshu knocked the pendent out of her hand, tackling her to the ground.

He pinned her arms at her sides as he straddled her, "Can't have that now can we honey?" The emerald-haired alien softly said into her cat ears that popped out of the girl's head.

'_Why now of all times must my ears come out? ! Wait…why are they out in the first place? !_' She mentally screamed, looking back at Kisshu, Ichigo was getting scared.

There were many things the alien boy could do to her now in the position they were in, and what frighten her more was that he would do it too. With the right motivation he surely would, but the maroon-haired girl wouldn't think about that now. She needed to get out from under him, and fast.

"Ne, Koneko-chan, why are you so quiet?" He asked the struggling girl beneath him.

"Because, why give you more pleasure then what you have now?" The mew leader growled out, continuing her futile attempts to escape.

The alien's eyes narrowed as his grip on her tighten; this made the girl wince back by his sudden forcefulness. "Will you listen to me Kitten? ! I've done everything I could to make you want me, but apparently that's not enough! What more do you want from me? !" Kisshu yelled, his stare harden even more at the cat girl.

"I want you to leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of all your stunts you pull on me and my friends! I hate you trying to take over the world, trying to keep me from my Aoyama, and you stalking me 24/7! Just leave me alone!"

Ichigo kneed him in the stomach, which caused the golden-eyed alien to release his grip on her; she scrambled up out of his hold. Quickly grabbing her pendent, the mew mew ran out of the forest, far and fast as she could to get away from him. The alien grunted, holding his stomach, he looked up to where she disappeared to.

"Damn…Ichigo…"

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"I'm heading out now!" Ichigo called back to her parents as she made her way to the front door.

"Please be safe!" Her mother called back.

"And you better be back before 8!" Her father also called back, a bit of hostile intentions in his voice, showing that he meant it. A sweat drop formed at the back of her head when he said this.

"I will!"

It had been a week since that little incident with Kisshu, almost making her late to her date with Aoyama. Ever since then there hasn't been an attack by the aliens, though she didn't mind one bit, the maroon-haired girl enjoyed the peace. For however long it would late anyway, now she was heading on another date with Aoyama to the aquarium.

"Ichigo-san!" Masaya said, waving her over to him.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo responded back to him as she made her way over to the boy.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" They both started to make their way to the aquarium, it was quiet between the two, and it was getting on the mew leader's nerves.

'_There has to be something to talk about, anything to break this silence!_' The girl mentally shouted, racking her brain to find something to talk about.

Her phone then rang, breaking it for them, "I'm sorry, let me take this." She said as she took her phone out. "Hello?"

"Mew Ichigo! The others need your help at the park now!" Ryou yelled from the other line.

"Now?"

"Yes now! Get down there!" With that he hung up, she sighed putting her phone away.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo-san?" Masaya asked, clearly hearing her sighing.

"I have to go, my mom needs me back at the house, says it's important."

"Some other time then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Aoyama!" Ichigo called back, running off in the direction of the park.

Once there she was face with a bird shaped chimera animal, "Ichigo onee-chan na no da!" Mew Pudding said as she dodged the chimera's long talons.

"A little help would be grateful right now!" Mew Mint yelled jumping into the air as she pulled out her Mint arrow. "Ribbon, Minto Echo!" She shot her attack, hitting it dead on.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted as she transformed. "For the future of the Earth, at your service nya~"

"Bad time Ichigo!" Mint yelled once again dodging another attack.

She pouted, "Well excuse me, Strawberry Bell!" Her weapon came out; she quickly grabbed it as she readied herself.

"Old hag!" Taruto exclaimed once he saw her come, the mew leader looked up to see the younger alien floating above.

"Taru-Taru! Why are you still fighting us na no da?" Pudding said, seeing her friend up in the air.

"Stop calling me that! Old hag! Have you seen Kisshu anywhere? !" He called out to her; Ichigo looked up at him, a bewildered expression on her face.

"What are you talking about? ! How would I know where he was? !" She yelled back at him, the chimera animal came down at her. The cat girl quickly jumped back as she did her attack. "Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!" Taking full effect the chimera animal split back into two.

Masha collected the parasite that appeared, sending it back over to the lab, "I'll say it again, how would I know where Kisshu is?" Mew Ichigo asked as she looked back up at Taruto.

"That's what I keep asking! Kish hasn't come back since last week when he went out that one morning to come here! And since he's obsessed with a hag like you I would think you would know where he was!" He explained to her as the other Mews gathered around their leader.

"I don't think we should trust him, this could be a trap for all we know." Mew Mint said first after his explanation to them.

"Taru-Taru doesn't lie na no da!" Mew Pudding responded, defending the young alien boy.

"I must agree though with Mint-san, he could be leading us in to a trap." Mew Lettuce added in.

"Please! You must help me find him! He's our brother!" Taurto cried out to the leader, tears threaten to fall.

Ichigo sighed as she pondered the thought, this was the same Kisshu that had tried and take over the planet. The one who always stalked her, annoy the hell out of the girl just for her to notice him. Who seemed to be there for her, when she needed it most now at times? Kish understood what she was going through, though with his presences alone was he who caused her to have this life. But without it would she had not realized-

"Mew Ichigo." Mew Zakuro said, snapping her out of her current thoughts.

The maroon-haired girl sighed once more before looking back up at the alien, "Fine, we'll help you look for him." She finally said, catching most of the Mews by surprise.

"What? ! Are you out of your mind Ichigo? !" Mint shouted at her decision.

"Yeah! We're helping Taru-Taru na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, jumping into the air.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way." The leader said as everyone took different parts of the city.

Mint just stood there and watched everyone run off, "Do they even know what they're getting themselves in to?" She mumbled to herself before going off as well.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Having had transformed back, Ichigo ran throughout the part of the city she had to search, nothing. '_Where could he be?_' She thought, slowing down to a walk, her breaths fast and deep. Eyes searched the crowds of people, looking for anything that would stand out to her, show her that he was there.

Why exactly did she agree to find him? Was it more self pity for the younger alien? Or was it something more that she hasn't realized? The cat girl's chest hurt, something wasn't right, nightfall swiftly came to Tokyo. She was running out of time, out of time for what though? To find Kisshu? Before her parents started to worry for her?

Everything was confusing for her, nothing made sense at the moment, she loved Aoyama…right? But…

"Kisshu!" The mew leader called out; there were very few people out at this time, so it didn't bother her much to shout. "Kisshu!"

She tried again and again, but no respond had come back. Tears now fell from her face; Ichigo lifted her hand up to touch them. '_I'm crying? Why?_' This confused her quite a bit, she didn't understand why she was, what reason was there for her to do so? They continued to come out, the mew leader tried desperately to stop them, but they wouldn't stop.

"Why won't they stop? Kisshu! Where are you Kisshu? !" She called out again through her tears; the girl racked her brain for some reason why he would have disappeared like he did. Then memories came back to that day a week ago.

'_The alien's eyes narrowed as his grip on her tighten; this made the girl wince back by his sudden forcefulness. "Will you listen to me Kitten? ! I've done everything I could to make you want me, but apparently that's not enough! What more do you want from me? !" Kisshu yelled, his stare harden even more at the cat girl._

"_I want you to leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of all your stunts you pull on me and my friends! I hate you trying to take over the world, trying to keep me from my Aoyama, and you stalking me 24/7! Just leave me alone!" _

_Ichigo kneed him in the stomach, which caused the golden-eyed alien to release his grip on her, she scrambled up out of his hold. Quickly grabbing her pendent, the mew mew ran out of the forest, far and fast as she could to get away from him._'

The mew mew gasped, "Was it what I said to Kisshu that day caused him to suddenly disappear?" She mumbled to herself as she fell to the ground, hands cupped over her mouth, small sobs escaped Ichigo's lips as she tightly closed her eyes.

'_What if I took it to far this time? What if I...oh god no…please…he wouldn't have…_' Tears fell harder now as she thought of the worst possible scenarios that could have happen to the golden-eyed alien.

"KISSHU!" The cat girl screamed out, her sobs loud and harder than before, she was breaking down on the inside. Feelings swelled up, anger…hate…sadness…love? Was she in love with the emerald-haired alien boy? A presences was felt, the brown-eyed girl fell silent as she lifted her head up.

There he stood, the man who caused her sudden pain, which made knots in her chest, but was it ever reassuring to see him. "Kitten…I-"

She didn't let him finish, for she threw herself into his arms, her sobs returning now, "You baka! Why did you disappear like that? ! Baka baka baka!" Ichigo shouted, pounding her fists on his chest. He remained silent, watching her hit him, his Koneko-chan's tears fall down her red-stained cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to stop hitting him, "I'm sorry Kitten, and I just thought after what you said to me…wasn't it true? I thought you wanted me gone." The alien softly said into her ear, pulling her closer to him.

"That's no excuse to kill yourself over it! You just get on my nerves, and I say things that I don't mean half the time."

Kisshu pulled back to look at her face, "Kill myself? Koneko-chan you didn't think…" A smirk came on his face as he started to laugh. Not being able to hold it back any longer, Ichigo looked up at him, tears gone now.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, how can I not when my Koneko-chan is worried about my well being?" This caused her to blush as she averted her eyes from his face.

"I wasn't worried…I just thought you would do something stupid over what I said." She mumbled, still not meeting his gaze.

"Right and I haven't been the one to do some of those stupid things." The golden-eyed alien whispered into her cat ear that popped up quite some time ago.

The mew leader's blush darkened even more as she brought her hand up to cover her ears, but the extraterrestrial stopped her movements. Using his free hand, Kish lifted Ichigo's chin up so she could stare back in to his golden orbs. He leaned down closer to her, their noses slightly touching as they felt the others breaths. The maroon-haired girl's eyes fluttered shut as she closed the little distance between them.

Kissing him shocked both she and the alien, the emerald-haired man swiftly returned the kiss. He had waited for this moment to happen; he wanted to take his Koneko-chan right there, but rather savior the moment. Kisshu brought her back into a tight embrace as they both weaved their hands in the others hair, pulling the other closer. Ichigo was surely surprised that her lips moved so well with his, like they were meant for each other.

'_Am I…falling for Kisshu?_' The girl thought as they broke away, both taking in gulps of needed air, the extraterrestrial trailed down to her neck, placing kisses as he went. A small moan escaped the mew mew's lips as her hold on his hair tightened. The alien pulled back away from her neck as he planted a more forceful kiss, hungrily wanted to take more of her. His hand trailed up under Ichigo's shirt, which sent shivers down her spine, another moan came as the blush on her face darken more.

Taking the opportunity, Kisshu slid his tongue into her mouth as he felt every inch of her mouth. A small shriek came for the girl, she tried to push back, but he just pulled her closer, not wanting this moment to end. Reluctantly, they pulled away once more for air, "Kisshu…stop…the others are looking for us." Soon enough her phone rang, she pulled it out and lifted it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ichigo! Where are you? ! It's almost 10 o'clock!" Her father yelled from the other line.

"I know dad, I got held up at work, I was on cleaning duty. I'm on my way home."

"Do you know how much tro-"Ichigo closed her phone as she sighed.

"I'm in trouble when I get home…thanks a lot Kisshu." He chuckled, bringing her closer to him.

"You're welcome Kitten, allow me to take you back…and maybe-"

"Don't push your luck Kisshu."

The emerald-haired alien chuckled once more, "When will you listen to me Koneko-chan?" He asked, snuggling his head into her hair.

"When you bother to start listening to others around you." She said as she took a quick kiss.

"You won't get away so easily now Kitten, not after that." Kish slyly said a smirk played off his lips.

"Try and catch me then."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Bad ending I believe…oh well. This was very frustrating to do, I was really tempted to throw my laptop and watch it die…it was that bad. But it will help me learn to make better stories I guess, I hoped you enjoy this as much as I did! …to a certain extent that is…please review!**


End file.
